deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Crouching Vampire, Hidden Blade: Abraham Lincoln vs Connor Kenway
Abraham Lincoln: The vampire hunting 16th president of the United States, famed for his legendary height. vs Connor Kenway: The Native American Assassin, determined to get revenge on those who killed his mother. Who is deadliest. Abraham Lincoln Abraham Lincoln was raised in the places where slaves were treated with prejudice and without equality. When Abraham's father could not pay back a loan to a vampire named Jack Bart's he punishes him buy killing Abe's mother. Abe made the solemn vow to kill every last vampire in the US. On his first hunt he is almost killed but is saved by a vampire called Henry who trains him up to be able to hunt down and kill other vampires. After several years of vampire hunting he decides to become a politician in hopes of one day being able to rid the USA of slavery, to deprive vampires of a readily available food source. |-|Close Range = Hunting Knife Weight: 0.9 lbs Length: 16 inches Blade: 9 inches Steel Blade Single Edged |-|Mid Range = Woodcutters Axe Weight: 3 lbs Length: 3 feet Blade Length: 3 inches Single Edged Can be thrown |-|Long Range = Crossbow Weight: 9 lbs Range: 200 feet Reload time: 20 seconds Pull weight: 75 lbs |-|Firearm = Spencer Repeating Rifle Rate of fire: 14-20 RPM Range: 600 feet Ammo: 7 Rounds |-|Special Weapon = Throwing Knives Length: 7 inches Blade Length: 3.5 inches Range: 30 feet Double Edged Connor Kenway Born to a British father and Mohawk mother, Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised among his mother's tribe. He suffered severely during his childhood, largely from the tribe's encounters with European colonists; a conflict that reached its peak when his village was destroyed by a colonial force. This event prompted him to seek justice for his people and fight tyranny wherever he saw it. His endeavours eventually led to him joining the Assassin Order in 1770, as well as adopting the name "Connor" in order to more easily move through colonial circles. |-|Close Range = Tomahawk Weight: 1.2 lbs Length: 2 feet Blade: 9 inches Steel blade. Can be thrown |-|Mid Range = Sabre Weight: 1 lbs Length: 3 feet Blade Length: 2 feet Single Edged |-|Long Range = Hunting Bow Weight: 5 lbs Range: 400 feet Reload time: 1 second Pull weight: 40 lbs |-|Firearm = Flintlock Pistol and Brown Bess Musket Rate of fire: 3-4 RPM (Both) Range: 20 feet (Pistol) 150-300 feet (Rifle) Ammo: 1 round |-|Special Weapon = Hidden Blade Blade Length: 16 inches Single Point Pivot Blade, allowing the user to use the blade like a dagger. X Factors Speed: Lincoln=70/Connor=85 Connor has shown a great amount of speed both in his movement and attack speed. As an assassin he is specifically trained to get a quick clean kill and can run circles around trained soldiers without much effort. Lincoln is by no means slow and has to have an above average reflex speed in order to face off against his supernatural quarry but he doesn't use his speed much in battle and his large build makes it hard for him move with any great speed. Strength: Lincoln=90/Connor=69 Lincoln is a mountain of a man and his years of working the land has given him a great amount of strength. Some of his feats include; pulling a plough as fast as any horse, lift a 250 pound log clean over his head, pick up and throw a full grown man, throw an axe into a tree from 30 yards away and go toe to toe with vampires who possess superhuman strength. Connor relies more on precise strikes rather than brute force and while being able to haul himself up tall buildings does require a good deal of upper-body strength he is not much more powerful than a normal person. Experience: Lincoln=84/Connor=80 Both of these two bring two vastly differing types of experience. Most of Abe's combat experience comes from his battles against the undead with an occasional bar brawl. Connor's experience is more conventional; he spends most of his time fighting trained soldiers and Templar leaders. What gives Lincoln the edge though is two things. Firstly is that vampires are a more difficult foe to face than some random mooks and secondly is his age, Lincoln has been hunting vampires for over a decade whereas Connor has only really been active a few years at most and most of that time is spent waiting around for a target whereas Lincoln spends great deals of time either hunting or practising his skills. Training: Lincoln=83/Connor=90 Lincoln receives a great deal of training from Henry at the start of his vampire hunting career and learns many different tactics on how to take down a vampire. However most of his skills are self taught and it's very field specific, there isn't a whole lot of general combat skills. Connor has not only received assassin training from Achilles but he has also been taught free-running, bush-craft and archery skills from the elder members of his tribe. This gives him a vast and varied set of skills and allows gives him more options in combat as well as making him more well prepared for an opponent he's not faced before. Fighting Skill: Lincoln=91/Connor=91 Both of these warriors are extremely skilled fighters, either with or without a weapon. Abe has been shown to be a very successful vampire hunter despite his obvious physical disadvantage but he has also been shown to easily dispatch a large group of human fighters with only his bare hands, even at the age of 50 he was able to hold his own against multiple undead opponents. He is a skilled axe user and can throw it with great accuracy, being able to hit a vampire right in the chest from several feet away. Connor is equally skilled and has shown himself more than capable of taking on multiple opponents at once with ease as well as beating high ranking and more experienced Templar leaders including his own father, even without a weapon. Say what you like about AC3's pathetically easy AI but beating 8 or so Redcoats single handedly without too much struggle is damn impressive. Agility: Lincoln=70/Connor=92 As previously mentioned Lincoln is a powerhouse not an acrobat and despite facing off against inhumanly agile vampires doesn't showcase a great deal of agility in combat. Connor on the other hand is an incredibly skilled free-runner and acrobat and can effortlessly scale buildings and trees. He even incorporates his agility into combat, waving in and around his opponents, dodging their attacks and then catching them off guard with acrobatic flips and kicks. Voting System/Notes Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. This battle will take place during Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter at some point before Abe is resurrected as a vampire and as such does not possess any vampire enhanced strength or agility. For Connor the battle takes place some point after the events of AC3. This battle will take place in a wooded area of the Frontier. Battle Chop. Chop. Chop Abraham Lincoln wipes his brow and leans on his axe, a small log resting on a tree trunk. He had received a letter from Henry a couple of days before about a vampire that has been preying on the inhabitants of a homestead and he has been posing as a labourer at the site, helping locals with odd jobs during the day and hunting for his quarry at night. He has had no luck thus far but he persists with his mission, Henry has never been wrong before. He wipes the sweat off his face and sits down next to the stump, picking up a water flask that is lying next to his axe and takes a long swig, savouring the refreshing taste. Little does he know that he's being watched..... Connor watches Lincoln from a tree, hidden from sight by the foliage. He doesn't trust this helpful stranger, he doesn't look much like a labourer, he looks more like a politician. Without Achilles to advise him, he has no idea if this man is a Templar but he certainly dresses and acts like one. He puts his hand on his back, feeling his bow and musket, contemplating which to use. He decides on the musket and silently takes it from where it's slung over his shoulder and peers down the sights. Lincoln has put down the flask and is standing up ready to start chopping again. Connor checks his aim again and the pulls the trigger. BANG. Lincoln hears the shot and immediately throws himself to the ground, the round ball ricochetting off the log and bouncing of into the forest. Lincoln peers around but he cannot see where the round was fired from. He grabs his axe and looks around for his other weapons, cursing as he remembers he had put his coat down by another tree trunk, which is about twenty feet away. He gets to his feet tentatively, his eyes scanning the area for any movement. He dashes over to his trench coat and puts it on, picking up his Spencer rifle and jamming the butt into his shoulder. He begins pacing around the area looking for who or what fired off the shot. Connor watches from his position, his suspicions confirmed, why would a labourer come armed with a rifle. He draws his bow and notches an arrow, waiting as Abe turns his head away to check out a large bush. Connor raises himself from behind cover, drawing the string of his bow back as he does and fires off a shot. Lincoln hears the whooshing of the arrow and rolls out of the way and onto his knees, spotting Connor stood in the trees. He fires off several shots from his rifle as Connor expertly navigates the branches of the trees, dodging the shots. Lincoln changes tact and starts aiming for the various branches around the Assassin. Connor hesitates as a branch in front of his is blasted and another shot puts him off balance, giving Lincoln the opportunity to get a good shot. The bullet only grazes his shoulder but it is enough to make him fall from the branch. He does a small twist in the air and lands on his feet, raising his head to look at his adversary. Lincoln is frantically reloading his Spencer Rifle and Connor takes out his Tomahawk and throws it. It slams into the Spencer Rifle, shattering the barrel and getting wedged in the mangled remains of the firearm. Abe throws down the destroyed rifle and takes out his axe, swinging it around as a show of strength. Connor draws his Sabre in response, twirling it around. The two men charge at each other, sparks flying as the two weapons collide. Connor manoeuvres his blade around expertly but every attack is blocked by Lincoln whose more powerful blows making Connor stumble back. This exchange goes on for a few minutes before Connor gets a lucky break and manages to stab Lincoln in the shoulder, the thin steel blade going right through and poking out of the other side, making Lincoln wince in pain and drop his axe involuntarily. Connor forces Abe back with a flurry of attacks, who can do nothing to interrupt the attacks now that he has dropped his axe. He takes out his Bowie Knife and ducks under a swipe, surprising Connor by ramming into him and taking him off his feet. He tries to stab Connor but his vision in impaired by the assassins cloak and Connor manages to wriggle out of his grip. Now that his vision is clear Abe throws a punch which catches Connor right in the face, sending him reeling back. Abe then takes out a trio of throwing knives and launches them at Connor. He dodges out of the way of the first two but the third one is too near to dodge and he instead catches it with his left hand. In one fluid movement he then flicks the blade back at Lincoln and it hits him in his injured shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Connor takes advantage of this by thrusting forward with his sword but Lincoln moves out of the way and grabs onto his arm, twisting it up and wrenching to make him release his grip, his sword clattering to the ground. Unarmed, Connor panics and jumps forward with a flying kick, knocking Abe back and making him release his grip, allowing him to run back to where his Tomahawk is embedded in remains of the Spencer Rifle. He pulls it out of the wreckage and feels a whoosh as something flies past him, going through part of his cloak and narrowly missing his torso. He turns to see Lincoln crouched down, crossbow in hand. Connor charges at his adversary and swipes at him with the Tomahawk but his strike is expertly blocked by Abe with his Bowie knife. The Vampire Hunter then knocks his opponent back with a powerful left hook and advances with the knife, stabbing Connor in the chest before he can react. He lets out a gasp of shock but Abe has misplaced the strike and it misses his heart by a couple of inches. Connor pushes him away and draws his Flintlock, aiming it square at Abe's chest and firing, the power of the shot coupled with the close proximity sending the big man flying backwards. He lands with a thud and doesn't move, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. Connor clutches the wound at his chest, pulling back his robes to reveal a deep cut in his chest. "I'll need to get that looked at by Doctor White," ''he thinks to himself "''But first." '' He stoops over his fallen opponent, unsheathing his hidden blade, ready to draw it across Abe's throat. Just as he is about to though he feels a sharp pain in his right ribs and as he glances to see what it is, he is thrown away, scrambling in the dirt to regain his balance. He watches in amazement as Lincoln gets to his feet, staggering a bit as he stands but eventually managing to compose himself. "How did you survive that" he asks in astonishment. Lincoln reaches into his coat's breast pocket and pulls out a small metal box, the beautiful engravings ruined by the round shot. "It's what I keep my bullets in," he replies "I don't normally keep it there but I did today, to stop it falling out while I worked." He looks at Connor and to his surprise, musters a smile. Connor shrugs his shoulders and slides his hidden blade out, pivoting it out into a knife. Lincoln's smile quickly disappears and he readies his own blade just in time to block a lightning fast strike from Connor. The two begin to duel with their blades but in this situation it is Lincoln who is coming out on top, his greater strength making it hard for Connor to parry his attacks. It's not long before the blade is snapped in half from a particularly powerful blow from the Lincoln. Connor has little time to recover before Lincoln grabs him and lifts him into the air, holding him level to look him in the eyes. He slowly pushes the blade into the Assassin's chest, making sure that this time he punctures the heart. He then drops him to the floor and Connor gasps, clutching at his chest in vain. Abe bends down and kneels next to his opponent. "Who are you" he says quietly. Connor looks up at him and his expression twists in anger. "I'll never tell you Templar" he snarls, mustering up the strength to spit at Abe. "What is a Templar," Lincoln says confused "I am here to catch a vampire." Connor laughs but it's bitter and hollow. "Don't joke with me old man. You insult my intelligence." His breathing becomes even more laboured and he wheezes. "Your time will come" he says "One day, one of my brothers will find you and end your tyranny" With these words his head lolls to one side and his breathing stops. Lincoln closes his eyes and raises himself up, puzzled by the strangers words. He lifts the body of the man and carries it over to some shrubbery, hiding it away from view of the villagers. '''Winner: Abraham Lincoln' Final Verdict This was a closely fought battle but in the end Lincoln managed to avoid assassination for now at least. Lincoln has the edge at long range due to his more modern firearm and up close his legendary strength allowed him to overpower Connor, who while a skilled assassin is not as suited to head on combat as Lincoln. Lincoln also had the advantage of having faced vampires who were much deadlier and skilled than Connor in close ranged combat. Category:Blog posts